Sweeter Than a Rose
by breakingelle
Summary: Ezio meets a young courtesan girl by the name of Catalina Salvatore. When he hears her story he realizes they are one in the same. With her help they will bring down the men who ruined their lives. T for sexual themes


Ezio Auditore opened the door of the La Rosa Colta, the brothel in Florence. His clothes were bloody and wet with sweat, his brown eyes were somber and glazed, not bright and mischievous as they always seemed to be. Ezio had just exacted revenge on the man who killed his father and brothers only to find out there was more to their killing that once thought. The young assassin was approached by Paola, a knowing smile on her pretty face.

"Is the deed done?" She asked, her girls crowding around Ezio giggling and whispering to each other.

"Yes, it is done." Some of the light in Ezio's eyes sparkled as the girls grasped his arms, their sweet perfumes filling his nose.

"But there is something bothering you, am I correct?" Paola commented.

"Apparently there are more involved in their death. I have not finished with my revenge." He frowned obviously distressed.

"That is a worry for another day my son. Tonight you shall relax and know that some progress was made, do not fret. I have something special for you." The courtesan leader smiled wickedly.

"Mhm, and what is that?" Ezio's fingers trailed down Paola's neck and down to the top of her breasts. She swiped his hand away but not with anger.

"No, not me, her." She pointed with a long slender finger towards the top of the staircase. There a girl stood, no older than Ezio's seventeen. Her wavy black hair reached halfway down her back and her snowy skin was flawless. With intelligent forest green eyes she watched the young assassin who was staring in awe. She beckoned to him to come to her and in a trancelike state Ezio climbed the stairs to where she stood in her red courtesan outfit. She was different than the whores who called the La Rosa Colta their home. This woman had class.

"This is Catalina Salvatore da Firenze. She is a special one. You are lucky that she wanted to see you." Paola smiled. "Go on ahead my loves."

Catalina held out her small childlike hand and Ezio took it in his own calloused one. She smiled at him with cherry red lips and she gently pulled him down a hallway. They stopped at the end and she opened a door. The room on the other side was larger than most at the brothel. The king sized bed was decked out in red linens that matched the draperies and the windows looked out to a view of Firenze.

"Paola has told me about you," Catalina's voice was soft but strong. "She told me about your father and brothers. I offer you my condolences. I know how it is to lose those close to you." She moved around the room, closing the drapes and lighting candles. "But we are not here to dwell on such negative happenings. Come to me Ezio."

Ezio walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders he slid down the straps of her red linen dress. With a tug, the dress fell from her body leaving her completely naked. Slowly, she started to undress him. Her fingers pulled at the armor and it fell to the ground. He pulled his shirt off and Catalina stopped and stared at his bare chest. Her pale fingers traced the outlines of his hardened abdomen and he shivered.

"You're very alluring Catalina." He whispered.

"I wasn't always." She answered flatly. Her cold tone surprised Ezio but it was soon replaced by desire as she slipped off his boots and undid his pants. The two stood in the middle of the room, both staring at each other like hungry animals. They both had needs that needed to be fulfilled. With one movement Ezio hoisted her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the bed. He climbed on top of her and they kissed passionately, their hearts beating erratically in anticipation. Catalina's fingers locked themselves in Ezio's silky hair before letting out a cry of happiness. Tonight would be the end of both their suffering.

"Do you know who I am Ezio Auditore?" Catalina asked. The two were lying in bed side by side wrapped up in the sheets.

"You are Catalina. I know nothing else of you." Ezio responded, confused by her question.

"You do not remember me? Do you not remember the Salvatores? We were bankers just like you. We were nobles and close friends to the Medici and Auditore families. When I was eight years old my father was killed just like your's. He was said to have committed treason and our name was ruined all throughout Italia. Your father was the only one that knew my father committed no crime and that his death was unnecessary. He tried to help us but only after a year my mother contracted pneumonia and died. I was a orphan that once belonged to a noble family. Your father was a kind man but he couldn't take care of me. He sent me to Paola who cared for me like a daughter. I am no courtesan Ezio, I am like you." Catalina finished, her eyes distant.

Ezio thought back to his days of childhood where he played in the streets with his brother. A small girl with a sharp tongue and night black hair appeared in his mind. He could remember seeing her only once in his father's office as she hid behind her mother's dress. This girl had to be Catalina. "Yes…I do remember. I remember your story also. I once heard my mother and father talk about the Salvatores, but I do not remember your exact story." He finally said.

Catalina turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. "Like your story it is sadly true. But you see that is not all the reasons as to why we are so alike. Your father was killed by the same people that killed mine. I want revenge. You want revenge. Together we will find those men and kill them. I'm asking you Ezio Auditore to allow me to accompany you and help find the men who ruined our lives."

Ezio was silent and his mind whirled. This girl he just met suddenly spilled out her life story and wanted to help him kill the people who murdered his father? None of this made sense! What kind of girl was she? It suddenly dawned on Ezio that the only reason he met her tonight was because of Paola. She had known both their stories and connected the similarities. She had made sure that they both got what they wanted, and this time it wasn't sex.

"Do you know anything of fighting or climbing?" Ezio asked.

"Yes, I do. I bet you right now I can win at a rooftop race against any of the men in Firenze. I can fight but I am not the best. I can also blend, better than you can more than likely." Catalina smiled slightly. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do anything."

"I never said anything about you not being able because you are a woman." He growled and she only laughed. "You have no armor or weapons. How do you plan to survive?"

At this the young girl frowned. "I'll have to ask Paola about that one. I'm sure she can figure out something. She is a very wise woman."

Ezio fell silent as he pondered the idea of Catalina traveling with him. She was defiantly smart and quick-witted which would help him when he encountered enemies. If she couldn't run or climb then he could take her back here, simple as that. There were no downfalls to having her around.

"Fine, I'll let you travel with me." He sighed.

Catalina's eyes flew open and she turned to look at him with a grin on her pretty face. "_Grazie _Ezio!" She cried, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Tomorrow we start!"


End file.
